Finding A Way
by niley4ever
Summary: Sequel to That's Just The Way We Roll. 13 years later. niley in later chapters, minor loliver
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Finding A Way**

**Trailer**

**They used to be in love**

_She's Miley and Nick kissing_

**They even got married**

_Shows Miley and Nick standing up at the alter_

**Until someone got in the way at there Wedding Reception**

_Shows Miley yelling at Nick_

**And now thirteen years later meet there daughter**

_Shows a girl dancing around with her friends_

**But the big question is will she ever meet her father?**

"Mum will I ever be able to meet my father?" asked Hailey

**What happens when she accidentally bumps into him?**

"I'm so sorry" asked Hailey

"No don't be may I ask your name?" asked Nick

**What will happen when Nick and Miley meet again?**

"Why couldn't you just tell me that I have a daughter?" asked Nick

"After what you did to me you didn't have a right to know" said Miley

**Will her parents ever be together again?**

"Miles I know I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, but will you give us the chance to start all over again?" asked Nick

"Okay let's give it a try for our daughter" said Miley

**Will they marry again?**

"Will you marry me again?" asked Nick

**All of these things could come true, but it's only a matter of time**

**Starring**

**Alyson Stoner as Hailey Stewart**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

**Nick Jonas**

**With**

**Kevin Jonas as Kevin Stewart**

**Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart**

**Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken**

**Emily Osment as Lilly Oken**

**Joe Jonas**

**And**

**Billy Ray Cyrus**

**Brooke Shields**

**Paul Jonas**

**Denise Jonas**

**Frankie Jonas**

**In Finding a Way, the sequel to That's Just the Way We Roll**

**Coming to a computer screen near you this June**


	2. Meet Hailey!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Finding A Way**

**Meet Hailey!**

Have you ever met your father? You have haven't you? Well this is a story about a girl who has never met her father. Here's her journey…

It was a Monday morning in the Stewart household, which consisted of Miley Stewart and her daughter Hailey.

"Hailey wake up, its time to get ready for school" Miley's voice echoed up the stairs

'I'm up, I'm up" Hailey called back "Now what should a wear?"

After awhile of deciding what she would wear, she found exactly what she was going to wear. **(pic in profile)**

Hailey walked down the stairs to meet her mother, who was wearing a belted pencil skirt, satin stripe blouse and black heels.

"Morning Hails" greeted Miley

"Morning mum" replied Hailey

"You ready for your first day at your new school?" asked Miley

"No" said Hailey

"You're going to like this school Lilly and Oliver went there and so did your two uncles" said Miley

"Joe and Frankie or Kevin and Jackson?" asked Hailey

"Joe and Frankie" said Miley

"Oh if you say so" said Hailey

"That's the spirit" said Miley "Come on I'll drive you to school"

At School

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist

"Yes, it's my first day here" said Hailey

"Name?" asked the receptionist

"Hailey Stewart" answered Hailey

"Ah, here it is" said the receptionist "Let me just make sure the details are right, your in year 7 am I right?"

"Yes" said Hailey

"Okay everythings in order" said the receptionist 'Here is your sechule and a map of the school"

"Thank you" said Hailey walking off

"Okay lets see" Hailey said to herself "What do I have first period?"

**Timetable for Hailey Stewart**

**Monday**

**Period 1- English (8:30-9:20)**

**Period 2- Technology (9:20-10:10)**

**Recess (10:10-10:30)**

**Period 3- Maths (10:30-11:20)**

**Period 4- Science (11:20-12:10)**

**Activities- Tutor Group (12:10-12:30) **(is it called homeroom in America?)

**Lunch (12:30-1:30)**

**Period 5- Geography (1:30-2:20)**

**Period 6- History (2:20-3:10)**

**Tuesday**

**Period 1- Drama (8:30-9:20)**

**Period 2- Science (9:20-10:10)**

**Recess (10:10-10:30)**

**Period 3- History (10:30-11:20)**

**Period 4- Maths (11:20-12:10)**

**Activities- Tutor Group (12:10-12:30) **

**Lunch (12:30-1:30)**

**Period 5- English (1:30-2:20)**

**Period 6- English (2:20-3:10)**

**Wednesday**

**Period 1- Science (8:30-9:20)**

**Period 2- Music (9:20-10:10)**

**Recess (10:10-10:30)**

**Period 3- English (10:30-11:20)**

**Period 4- Technology (11:20-12:10)**

**Activities- Tutor Group (12:10-12:30) **

**Lunch (12:30-1:30)**

**Period 5- Maths (1:30-2:20)**

**Period 6- History (2:20-3:10)**

**Thursday**

**Period 1- Music (8:30-9:20)**

**Period 2- History (9:20-10:10)**

**Recess (10:10-10:30)**

**Period 3- Technology (10:30-11:20)**

**Period 4- Technology (11:20-12:10)**

**Activities- Tutor Group (12:10-12:30) **

**Lunch (12:30-1:30)**

**Period 5- Drama (1:30-2:20)**

**Period 6- Science (2:20-3:10)**

**Friday**

**Period 1- Science (8:30-9:20)**

**Period 2- Drama (9:20-10:10)**

**Recess (10:10-10:30)**

**Period 3- History (10:30-11:20)**

**Period 4- PDHPE (11:20-12:10)**

**Activities- Tutor Group (12:10-12:30) **

**Lunch (12:30-1:30)**

**Period 5- English (1:30-2:20)**

**Period 6- Maths (2:20-3:10)**

"So I've got English first period, how fun!" exclaimed Hailey to herself

**Here's the first chapter. Next chapter will explain about Hailey's friends from back home and why they came back to Malibu and why Miley left Malibu in the first place.**

**I have a question for you guys, actually 2**

**In America in, in what years are you in middle school? (since I live in Australia I know nothing and I need to know for this story)**

**At school is tutor group called homeroom?**

**Mandy**


	3. Hailey's Friends

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Finding A Way**

**Hailey's Friends**

"Class we have a new student here today" said the class's English teacher Mrs Black "This is our new student Hailey Jonas, you can sit next to Lauren in the front"

"Hey I'm Lauren" said Lauren as Hailey sat down in her seat

"I'm Hailey" Hailey replied

"So where are you from?" asked Lauren

"New York" said Hailey

"That explains the shirt" said Lauren

"Oh there" said Hailey

"Where'd you get it from?" asked Lauren

"Forever 21" answered Hailey "They also had a UK and LA one"

"Cool" said Hailey

"Girls" said Mrs Black firmly

"Sorry Mrs Black we promise this will never happen again" said Lauren

"You make sure about that" said Mrs Black

At Lunch

"So why don't you come and sit with me and my friends" said Lauren

"Okay" said Hailey and the two girls walked into the cafeteria

"Hey guys this is Hailey she's new here" said Lauren "This is Jen, Tiff, Dan and Ryan"

"Hi" said Hailey

"So where ya from Hailey?" asked Tiff

"New York" said Hailey

"Cool" said Tiff "I've been there before its awesome, ay"

"Pretty awesome it's been my home for thirteen years" said Hailey

"Don't mind me asking but why'd you move out here?" asked Jen

"My mum got a new job offer here and my mum did spend her High School years here and my family lives here" said Hailey

"It must be hard moving somewhere you hardly know, ay" said Tiff

"I've been here a few times before to visit my mum's family" said Hailey

"Well at least you've got family here" said Tiff

"Did you have many friends in New York?" asked Dan

"Dude you shouldn't ask a question like that to someone who just had to leave their friends" said Ryan

"Its okay" said Hailey "I did have some really good friends in New York"

"Care to explain?" asked Dan

"Okay, there was Kath, she was the peace maker out of all of us, she loves writing songs and playing her guitar, then there's Abbey she's a real tomboy, then there's Tom he's a cool laidback guy, and last but not least there's me" explained Hailey

"Sounds cool" said Dan

"So do you wanna come along to the huge beach party on the beach on Saturday it's gonna be huge" said Tiff

"Only cause Tiff's sister is organizing it" said Ryan

"Oh shut it, Ry" said Tiff

"So you in?" asked Tiff

"I'll have to ask my mum first" said Hailey "but I'll ask her tonight and let you guys know tomorrow"

"Sounds like a plan" said Tiff "Right guys?"

"Right" they all said in unison

After School

"Hey Hails" called Tiff

"Hails?" asked Hailey

"Yeah it's a nickname I made up for you" said Tiff "Anyways have you ever been surfing?"

"No, why?" asked Hailey

"Because today's your lucky day" said Tiff "I'm going to teach you how to surf"

"That's really nice of you Tiff" said Hailey "But I've really gotta catch up on work"

"Oh that's fine" said Tiff "What about Saturday?"

"I think that'll be fine" said Hailey "But I'll have to check with my mum if it's okay"

"That's fine" said Tiff "Tell me tomorrow if you can come, Kay?"

"Okay I'll tell you" said Hailey

"See'ya tomorrow Hails" said Tiff

"See'ya" said Hailey

"Mum I'm home" Hailey called out when she arrived home

"Hi Hailey, how was school?" asked Miley

"Surprising good" said Hailey

"Well that's good, did you make any friends?" asked Miley

"Yeah I did" said Hailey "Oh and can I go surfing on Saturday?"

"Why not" said Miley "It'll be a chance for you to hang out with your new friends and explore aspects of Malibu"

"Yeah, thanks mum" said Hailey

"No problem Hails" said Miley

**Chapter 2 for you all**

**Mandy**


	4. Learning To Surf

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Finding A Way**

**Learning To Surf**

"So have you ever surfed before?" asked Dan

"You can't do much surfing in New York" answered Hailey

"I could teach you" said Dan

"Already ahead of you I'm going to teach her" interrupted Tiff

"But, everyone knows I'm the best surfer" said Dan proudly

"You keep telling yourself that" said Tiff

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dan

"You can't even stand up on the board" said Tiff

"You know that is true" said Lauren

"So what if I can't surf" said Dan "At least I know how to ride a bike"

"Hey" said Jen "I only didn't learn because I didn't have a bike"

"Well that's no excuse" said Ryan "You could've borrowed your brother's bike"

"Less fighting, more surfing" interrupted Tiff

**Ok I know its short but I had to update 4 u guys, sorry I haven't updated I've been busy w/ other things & once the school musical is over with I will be able to update more.**

**Ok so who do you think Hailey should end up having a crush on?**

**Dan**

**Ryan**

**A new person. Who?**

**How do you want Hailey to meet Nick?**


End file.
